fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Fanon Federation II/Booths/COKEMAN11
This is my F3 2009 booth. I have 2 games and a fan fiction. Enjoy the show! Super Smash Bros. Collide Note: For some odd reason, the logo won't go on here due to a technical issue, so check out the page! About SSBC was my 2nd game on here. I thought the game was good so I put it in F3 so that it could try to win the "Best Smash Bros. Game" award. This was from my days as an IP, but it got better when I became a user. Why I Made It I always wanted a Smash Game that I could design. This is the game. Info SSBC will have lots of new characters, items, stages, and a broader storyline. Some of the new characters include Weird Kirby, Tom Nook, and Marowak. All the missing characters from Melee return! Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, Pichu, Roy, and Young Link were cut out from Brawl, but were in Melee. They make a new appearance. Trivia *Weird Kirby was...just one of those ideas. *Young Link's Final Smash is playing the Ocarina of Time. I wondered if I should make it Majora's Mask or the Ocarina, but I chose the Ocarina. I don't have the Majora's Mask game, but I have Ocarina on the Virtual Console. *The entire team of Star Wolf appears playable. The entire team of Star Fox appears playable. *Pit, Marth and Jigglypuff get new Final Smashes. :*Pit: Mega Angel. His wings glow gold and he flies around shooting arrows. :*Marth: Black Blade. His blade becomes giant and black and he slays all of his opponents. As a result, he takes 40 damage percentage. :*Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff once again is giant, but now he uses Focus Punch 3 times. Sonic Speedball RPG II: The Coming of Chaos! About After the events of Sonic Speedball RPG, Chaos gets all the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic relaxes at the beach when Tails and Knuckles run up. Chaos has formed a tornado and starts his reign of terror. Why I Made It EEA Inc. wanted to make a sequel, so we did. Info More characters are playable! They have different styles of gameplay. The addition of Giratina and Master Binary along with Litle P mixes things up. Giratina and Master Binary are bosses while Bowser/Dry Bowser is a hero. Trivia *Tails' and Knuckles' gameplay are similar to that of Paper Mario. *Mario's gameplay is similar to that of Super Mario Galaxy. *Luigi's Gameplay is similar to that of Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. *Litle P's gameplay is similar to that of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. *McQueen Mario's gameplay is a racing style gameplay. *PalmMan's gameplay is similar to that of Sonic Adventure 2. *The Kirby characters make an appearance, but are all non-playable. Animal Crossing: Right Here, Right Now About The player in Animal Crossing moves into the town of Cerulean (my town in City Folk) and meets the neighbors. Each entry is a journal entry. All the odd numbered entries are the player's while the evens alternate between different neighbors. After every 10 chapters, there is an intermission where a character who will not have a normal entry will write an entry (ex. Del is intermission 1, and he does not normally make entries in the story). Why I Made It I really liked Animal Crossing: City Folk, so I made a fan-fic about it. Plot & Idea Coming... Category:F3 Category:Presentations